1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the surface area of fixtures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to milling fixtures. The present disclosure relates still more particularly to methods and apparatuses for milling fixtures with reduced surface area contact with a part.
2. Background
To perform milling operations on a part, the part may first be fitted and secured to a milling fixture. The milling fixture may provide support to the part during the milling operations. A conventional milling fixture has a surface area that is complementary to a surface of the part. As a result, during milling operations, the surface of the part may contact all of the surface area of the milling fixture.
For substantially large parts, it may be more difficult than desired to cause the surface of the part to completely contact the surface area of the milling fixture. Further, placing the surface of the part into complete contact with the surface area of the milling fixture may require at least one of an undesirable amount of time, a force, or a number of operators. In some cases, placing the surface of the part into complete contact with the surface area of the milling fixture may cause inconsistencies in the part due to undesirable forces placed upon the part. For example, for large parts, operators may stand or sit on the parts to place the surface of the parts into contact with the surface area of the milling fixture. Standing or sitting on the parts may cause out of tolerance conditions or inconsistencies in the parts.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.